


Shampoo

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [2]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorm Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, Shampoo - Freeform, Wevember, feels like among us, oneus cameo, they're out of shampoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Someone used up all the shampoo and no one will confess
Series: wevember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shampoo

“Who used up all the shampoo?”

It was a day off for onewe and the members were chilling in their dorms. They were all minding their own business; some watching TV, some playing their phones, and some eating. It wasn’t long until Yonghoon came into the room, an empty bottle of shampoo in his hand.

“We just bought shampoo three days ago,” he sighed.

The others looked at each other, an accusing look being shot at one another.

“Either confess or someone goes and buys more shampoo.”

Yonghoon none of them would want to shell out for shampoo. They would want to find the culprit beforehand.

“Guys, just be honest and make this quick.”

“How much shampoo was left last time you used it?”

It was Hyungu who spoke up. It was a smart idea. There they could figure out who was the one who used up the shampoo.

“Yonghoon-hyung first.”

All eyes were on the oldest. Yonghoon himself was rather flustered at the sudden change. 

“It was half full when I last used it,” he said, a slight doubt in his voice. Luckily, it went unnoticed by the others.

“Okay, what about you, Harin?”

The addressed male furrowed, trying to remember the exact amount of shampoo that remained back then.

“About… more than half I think?”

Kanghyun nodded. “So Harin sus for now.”

“WAIT WHAT?!”

Kanghyun ignored the other’s protest and pointed at himself.

“It was under half a bit when I used it, I took a shower after Yonghoon-hyung.”

And no, half isn’t a bit. The whole bottle is 1 litre in total.

“Dongmyeong? How about you?”

Dongmyeong pursed his lips, crossed-legged and rocking back and forth.

“I think it was a bit after Kanghyun-hyung. Under a half.”

All that was left was Giwook. The members turn to their bassist, who stared at them puzzled.

“It was about half full,” he told them.

So they all looked at each other, knowing one of them are lying.

“It’s you, isn’t it?” Harin spoke up, pointing at Kanghyun.

“You were the one who started asking questions.”

“He who smelt it dealt it.”

Kanghyun sighed and rubbed his temple. “I was just making it easier for all of us.”

Yonghoon frowned upon seeing the sparks of argument. He didn’t want his members to end up fighting over petty reasons, so he finally came up with an agreement.

“If no one will confess, what if I pay for the shampoo as the oldest.”

“Yes!”

Wow, these kids.

“Very well then.” The vocalist pursed his lips.

_Knock knock_

“Hi guys!” An orange-headed male peeked in from outside, a large grin on his face.

“Just wanted to let you guys know me and the others used some of your shampoo a while ago, thanks!” That was all he said before disappearing out of the door.

_Welp, now we know what happened._

“YAH LEE SEOHO!” the members bolted out after him.

“YOU GUYS BETTER PAY FOR OUR SHAMPOO.”

**Moral of the story: don’t jump to conclusions and don’t use other people’s shampoo without permission**

**Author's Note:**

> this story made no sense i apologize


End file.
